


Belonging

by heartsblade



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsblade/pseuds/heartsblade
Summary: “Oh, Stahl…” The younger man peeks from below the blankets with just his nose and eyes exposed, and he gently closes them when he feels a hand wound through his locks, warm lips press against his forehead. “Never change.”





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i have this modern au i wanna write out involving these two and others but also. i got impatient and wanted to write this SO... here u go dkdjsjf

The night is cold and blanketed with stars, the air frigid and stiff. The dark skies are barren with clouds, leaving their celestial pride for all to gaze upon openly, freely, wonderfully. Beneath the stars and the cold of night, in a warm house overlooking the city swathed with lights, far away from the bustle of the streets and crowds, Stahl finds himself staring at the very entities he admired on his late night walks home, to a place where he knew he didn’t quite belong but made do with what he had anyway because he was taught to walk that path from a young age. He didn’t find himself belonging anywhere until now, truthfully, with his back pressed against a mattress far too big and luxurious for someone not at all used to such luxuries, his body pressed against another much larger than he, with hands roaming his body like they belonged there before he even knew they did, his face warm and his lips pressed to another that spoke of praise and reverence that had him shifting, pushing, pulling the other close so that he didn’t have to feel like he didn’t belong anywhere ever again. Feather light touches make his body react violently, his body a tempest with all that it feels, and his fingers tug at short brown strands to prolong their kiss into something deeper with a selfishness he had no idea he was capable of until now. He knew what it felt to want and want so desperately that he learned the art of impatience long before he knew to stifle it; the lips claiming his own sigh against his, and he lowers his hands to press against the back of the warmth on top of him, stubbed nails digging into the skin there with his need to be satisfied and claimed so he’ll never forget his place anytime soon.

“Patience--” Frederick begins, before he is cut off with another kiss. “Is… ah… a virtue…”

“You’ve got me worked up.” Stahl sighs, his hips snapping upward against Frederick’s, breathless and desperate. “It's not... doing me any favours.” He meant to say more, to finish his retort, only to keen high and sweet in his beloved’s ear when Frederick hastily dips his fingers below Stahl’s waistband to brush against his opening, his fingers slick and wet and the sensation against his fever-hot skin felt wonderful and made him sensitive with it. He shudders at the feeling of them entering, the discomfort pulling at his features and making him whine, his hands shifting to pull and press at Frederick’s shoulders to distract him from the burn, the sting, the hurt he’s yet to acquaint himself with, no matter how many times they do this. Frederick calms him with a kiss to his forehead, a hand coming up to tangle in Stahl’s unruly locks that tickled the tip of nose where he’s taken refuge. That same hand pulls Stahl’s head closer to his chest when he rolls them onto their sides, and the other man takes that as his cue to throw a leg over Frederick’s thighs, his face now pinched with displeasure at the odd angle and position they’ve taken.

“This is new…” He commentates, pressing a kiss just above the smattering of hair decorating Frederick’s chest that he ran his fingers over repeatedly, before he changes course and rubs along the sharp jawline he loved and loathed for its perfection, that he enjoyed lavishing with kisses and attention because he knew Frederick was sensitive there. In a matter of minutes, Frederick had him roll over so he faced the very window he had been distracted by earlier, his eyes roaming over the cloudless night and admiring the stars in all their beauty while the weight behind him presses in close, and closer, still, his eyes shutting when he feels the familiar stretch of Frederick taking him slowly, gently, delicately. His clean fingers press at Stahl’s lips without meaning to, and the other takes to licking and sucking at them if only to further distract himself from that nearly overwhelming sensation of someone larger and heavier than him sliding in.

Frederick’s always been an attentive and soft lover; he took great lengths to make sure Stahl was comfortable, at the expense of his own comfort. He never rushed things, no matter how desperate and wanton Stahl became for his attentions. He stops and asks his beloved if this is okay, if he’s alright, does he want him to stop-- and Stahl never wanted him to stop, and each time they did this, they tried something new, something Frederick went out of his way to look into and research to make things more pleasurable, or comfortable, for Stahl mainly. He asks all these questions now, and Stahl answers as he always does, and it’s not until he can feel the both of them trembling and clinging tight to one another that he realizes there’s simply none other like his partner, or any other he would want to have in this way. His inner thighs are slick with gel and his hands clutch tightly at the arms enveloping him, his fingers digging into the forearms that he knew looked best in a shirt rolled up to the elbows that drove him helplessly wild. No, there’s simply no one else like Frederick, and he smiled dumbly knowing there’s no other man he would want his arms wrapped around or to have him feel that he well and truly belonged there.

“Is this okay?” Frederick whispers, tilting so that he can kiss and bite at Stahl’s neck, his fingers gently rubbing against the throat his partner bears for the taking when he tilts back to try and meet Frederick’s eye. Stahl doesn’t reply, at least in the way Frederick expects him to; he squeezes tight and warm and startles the older man of the two with a jolt and a gasp. 

“As okay as it’s gonna get.”

Frederick always starts with a slow and even pace, his hips rolling slowly and smoothly in a way that truly drove Stahl mad with his frustration and desperation for something more, something harder and faster that had the bed rocking and him screaming for a mercy he’s sure not to get at the top of his lungs. They get there eventually, though not as quickly as Stahl wanted. Frederick knew what he was doing and the effect it would have on his beloved, and that’s exactly why he takes his time building up their pace so that Stahl is desperate, keening, whining and begging and flushed so beautifully that Frederick may as well have plucked him like a rose from the garden wall himself and find no better a comparison, nor a match, in hue. 

“I can’t take this.” Stahl gasps, his voice every inch as wrecked and gravelly as to be expected of someone fucked within an inch of their life in the slowest, most agonizing way. “Please… Frederick…” Despite his begging, Frederick manages to go slower somehow, and Stahl squirms and attempts to throw himself back, no matter how uncomfortable it would be, to find that friction he craved so awfully he wanted to crawl out of his skin. “Don’t be so cruel…”

“What you lack in patience, you lack in stamina.” Frederick laughs, soft and sweet and the heat of his breath made Stahl’s clammy body shudder under his touch. “Have patience, my love, and you will be justly rewarded.”

“I don’t want to be justly rewarded.” Stahl whines, on the verge of saying _I just want to be fucked stupid and you’re driving me crazy_ because the entire day was essentially an extended session of foreplay that made Stahl into the impatient man he is now.

“I see. As you say.”

Stahl can feel Frederick start to pull away, and before he can get very far, Stahl slams his hips back and takes them both by surprise; breath catches in Frederick’s throat and Stahl moans, soft and shaky, his thighs trembling more than they had before. Frederick’s hand immediately presses into the thigh that quakes just as hard as if the earth itself were moving and shifting so violently. 

“Ah… you could have hurt yourself.” 

“Please.”

By now, the discomfort is nothing more than a dull ache blossoming from his lower back. No ache could match nor surpass the feeling he felt between his legs with how worked up he truly is. Frederick pulls away fully now to reposition Stahl on his stomach, something he’s met with protest, until he’s on his hands and knees, spread wide to be claimed and taken and reminded no other can satisfy him in this way, no other to make him feel as loved and safe and cared for, no matter how much he bares of himself in body and mind. His head drops when he feels that familiar weight press against him once more, though the sharp snap of Frederick’s hips causing him to jolt forward is something new and different and Stahl keened loudly at the pain and the sensation of it because it felt just as good as it hurt.

This time, Stahl gets what he wants, his eyes no longer turned to the sky and instead hidden in the crook of his arm, his body alight and afire with the sensation of Frederick rocking into him fervently, his body bouncing and jolting every so often at a particularly hard thrust that had him groaning loud and clutching desperately at the sheets below if only to find some purchase. The slick between his legs is joined with his own, his thighs glistening beneath the light of the moon, the cool air meeting the hot warmth of his body and the sensation of liquid sliding down his skin turns him on more than it should, given how disgusting it would feel under normal circumstances.

There’s nothing normal about this, though; there’s nothing normal about their coupling. No, it’s always been something above that, something intense and sacred that no other could understand between two men so deeply and irrevocably in love with one another in this way. It’s the clutch and hold of Stahl’s body around Frederick that reminds him of how deep their trust for one another runs, to be with one another in this way, to be helplessly lost in each other and considerate even in this. Every touch, every kiss, every motion reminds Frederick that he is loved and appreciated, no matter how hard others have observed him to love, or how so many have believed him incapable of it. So much of his love and affection came from a place no other knew could exist within himself, that he fell in love with a man he reformed by hand and mind and made into something new and perfect. He turned a man without purpose into a man who knew what his purpose was and how to achieve it, when the man himself believed there was nothing he could do to enrich his life. 

He knew he loved Stahl the moment he sought to prove to Frederick he was more than what met the eye. He found himself falling in love with every moment he spent showing him the ways of being the perfect gentleman, and he knows now that even if he hadn’t taken Stahl under his wing and taught him the things he knows now, he would still love him all the same because he knew the man for who he really was outside of corporate offices and multi thousand dollar suits he never thought would fall into his possession now that he’s on his way to something greater. His hands roam the body he watched harden and strengthen before his very eyes, he watches how the younger beneath him groans and writhes and cries his name like a prayer. His hands worship him, his lips anoint him with kisses sweeter than heaven and his eyes drink their fill of this man he could think of a million things to liken him to and none of them anything less than stellar because that’s just how deeply in love he is with this disaster of a man that played him like an instrument he mastered from a young age.

“What’re… you thinking about?” Stahl asks, his question interspersed with laboured panting. Frederick looks to the window in front of him and sees them in its reflection, Stahl open-mouthed and wanton, his face flushed just as red and beautiful as the rest of his body. Frederick knows there’s something deep and sacred about this no one would be able to understand, and he thinks right now that he doesn’t even know what it is that makes their moments together like this so special and intimate that it reminds him of how deeply in love he is, and how he could truly cry simply by thinking of the little things Stahl has done for him. 

“You.” Frederick breathes, lowering himself to kiss at Stahl’s shoulder. “Always you.”

“Mm… you always say that.”

“Hush, now. Let me take care of you.”

Completion hung heavy and loomed over them, with every press of his hips against Stahl, with every slick sound they made, with Frederick’s low sounds and rumblings of praise and talk of how undone and ravished Stahl looks that had the other man trembling like a taut string against the wind. Stahl’s always been loud, his voice broken and cracked and his sounds awkward and high, almost as if he were on the verge of breaking down completely from the perfection of this intimacy. 

When they finish, it always ends with Stahl shaking and jerking uncontrollably, his moans short and clipped as if he were hiccuping, his mouth stringy with the saliva gathered at his lips and the corners of them from being agape for so long. Without fail, they always exchanged their love for one another in breathless “I love yous” that reduced both men into piles of sap and love, always love, something intense and gentle no matter how rough and impatient things are in the beginning.

Frederick overlooks his beloved with a soft smile, his knuckles gently brushing over the cheek of his worn out partner that stared at him with warm and loving eyes that had his heart wrenching in his chest, his tongue heavy with all the things he wanted to say that he knew would be met with embarrassment.

“Are you sore?” He checks, his fingers gently easing into the slick and messy opening of the other, where he’s met with the combination of gel and his own essence that had the other man yelping and turning that delightful candy apple red that Frederick wanted to lick. 

“Ah, no… quit that.” Stahl laughs and gently kicks at Frederick’s shin, to which he is met with another kiss and a quick smack on his thigh in retaliation.

“You allow me to lick you clean of your own mess, and yet you are embarrassed of this?”

“It’s… different… and I’m sensitive, you know.”

“Would you prefer I deal with that mess, too?” Frederick asks, his voice low and suggestive, to which he is met with a holler and Stahl disappears under the blankets to hide his fluster. The idea is admittedly disgusting, but Stahl is easily turned on by stupid things like that when it came to Frederick, who could turn him on simply by reading a book. Which is, in all honesty, a little ridiculous and a little unfair at that.

“Oh, Stahl…” The younger man peeks from below the blankets with just his nose and eyes exposed, and he gently closes them when he feels a hand wound through his locks, warm lips press against his forehead. “Never change.”


End file.
